This invention relates to improvements in miter saw apparatus.
An important feature of the improved mitering apparatus resides in its novel saw guides which are self-adjusting to receive saws of different thicknesses and to guide such saws with accuracy.
As is well known to woodworking craftsmen, the most rudimentary type of miter box comprises a wooden base on which there are parallel walls that have aligned angular slots for maintaining a saw at a predetermined angle with respect to a workpiece that rests on the bottom of the box. The slots serve as the sole means for guiding the saw continuously along the same path during stroke after stroke. The slots must necessarily be a little wider than the thickness of the saw blade to minimize binding of the saw. The substantial tolerance between the width of the slots and the thickness of the saw blade results in the blade being capable of changing its alignment slightly from stroke to stroke which is undesirable.
In more expensive high precision mitering apparatus designs, the saw is frequently guided between longitudinally spaced apart pairs of steel rollers. The rollers in each pair are spaced apart laterally to form a small gap through which the saw blade is inserted for guidance while being moved back and forth to perform a sawing operation. One saw blade may be slightly thicker or thinner than another in which case the saw blade may not fit through the gap, or it may fit too tightly, or may fit too loosely, at the expense of guidance accuracy. Hence, in some mitering apparatus, means are provided for adjusting the gap between the guide rollers to accommodate saws of different thicknesses. Providing adjusting means for the roller gaps in miter saw apparatus increases the complexity and cost of manufacturing the apparatus. Morever, time is required for the user to make the adjustment.